legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Brainiac
Brainiac is one of Superman's greatest foes. He was once the central computer system of Krypton, he knowing Krypton will be destroyed but he give little or nothing importance and escapes before the planet were destroyed. Brainiac creates a new goal for himself, to collect all the data of the planets and then destroy the planets as well as of all Multi-Universe. He waited till Darkseid's defeat to join BlackGarurumon. LOTM: Next Generation Island Tour Brainiac shows up with Unalaq and the two heads BlackGarurumon and Cronus and tries to have Valtor killed alongside Jareth and Gravitina. He makes the suggestion to destroy the base of Dr. Strange which BlackGarurumon agrees to. Brainiac and White Wolf get in contact in which White Wolf is smuggling weaponry on the rails and Braniac gets BlackGarurumon to get the foot soldiers on the rail or guarding it. Braniac then uses itself as force field to conceal heroes when it attempts to assimilate the mountain with the help of Heloise, the heroes destroy his force field, Braniac continues to go after them but Suede and unexpectedly and more successfully Stardash stall it and damage his units while they retreat. Braniac analyzes the remains and finds out the culprit with Mor'Du in Heloise. Upon hearing news of the crests, Braniac assembles a plan to try and get the most powerful one. Soran and Brainiac are helping Lord of Darkness with his sun blocking plan, they create a big disco ball to block the sun and send it out like a missile. Morgana, Birkin, Motherfucker, Theodora, Evanora, Shaw, Braniac and Unalaq begin setting up a trap and Cronus suggests for all of them to use it although it's overkill according to Theodora. He and Evil Buzz finish their trap and now they wait for it to be sprung. The Children of BlackGarurumon members led by Cronus make an ambush on the heroes such like Anarky knew would happen. Soran and Braniac both are sent to find the Plantosphere discs by BlackGarurumon.They return them before they try to hijack Dr.Strange and Batman's plan to save Henry with Braniiac getting in the machine, the manage to save Henry however and Soran with Shaw makes an ulmantium to stop Loki using Wesker. He and the main members of the team head in the Springfield to try and smoke Slade, Bender, Castiel, Discord and the others on Blackguurmon's orders. He guards the way to Blackgurumon and Gohan with Katara find him and they decide to take him out. Gohan with all of his new power he destorys Braniac and ensures they destory every part of him Allies and enemies Allies: Himself, BlackGarurumon, Cronus, Sunset Shimmer, White Wolf, Evanora, Theodora, William Birkin, Sebastian Shaw, Lady Tremaine, Morgana le Fay, Predaking, Ultraman, Evil Buzz Lightyear, Paul McDaggett, Red Mist, Tolian Soran, Luther, Niju, Dr. Sam Isaacs, Lord of Darkness, SkekUng, BlackMetalGreymon, Baron Zemo, Ares (DC), Mandrake, Judge Claude Frollo, Gaston, Mor'du, Unalaq, Katz, Mooch, Anarky, Captain Chantel Dubois Enemies: Superman (arch-enemy), Batman, Lex Luthor, Darkseid, Justice League, the B Team, the Alpha Team, the Multi-Universal Resistance, Sinisters of Evil, Jesse Gallery Brainiac_2.jpg Brainiac.jpg Brainiac(STAS).jpg 14 (1).jpg League-2.jpg Superman-TAS-Stolen-Memories-12.jpg Brain21.jpg 2223303-stolen memories.png 2006-Superman-Brainiac-Attacks-3.jpg 2006-Superman-Brainiac-Attacks-2.jpg Brainiac-losh.jpg Brainiac2311.jpg Brainiac and Brainiac 5.jpg Brainiac LSHAU 01.png Brainiac Five Hannibal Lecter.png BrainiacLOSH3 zps06100224.png Supes-Brainiac.jpg Brainiac-Superman-Unbound-MTVGeek.jpg Brainiac-Superman-Unbound-MTVGeek2.jpg SupUnbB 15831.jpg Brainiac-Superman-Unbound-fix.jpg Superman-Unbound-Brainiac.jpg BrainiacScreen.jpg|Brainiac's original form Brainiac energy blasts.jpg Batman Brainiac.jpg Blasting Space Sled.png Brainiac attacks Kenny.jpg Brainiac back.jpg Brainiac shows Superman.jpg Ghost in the Machine.JPG ALeagueOfTheirOwn.png Panicinthesky Brainiac.JPG GalleryChar_1900x900_brainiac_52ab8ac59c7615.15266666.jpg brainiac___dc_comics_by_cristianac-d597dsg.jpg Brainiac_-_Coluan_Conqueror.jpg Screen_Shot_2017-02-04_at_6.30.11_PM.png Injustice2_screen.jpg The_Collector_of_Worlds.png Brainiac Krypton.png Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Mass Murderers Category:Robots Category:Aliens Category:Traitors Category:Planet Destroyers Category:Non Humans Category:The Dreaded Category:Scary Characters Category:Characters that hail from the Superman universe Category:Rivals Category:The Children of Dark Wolf Category:Technopaths Category:Unskilled but Strong characters Category:Humanoid Category:Misanthropes Category:Seventh in Command Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Necessary Evil Category:Brainwashers Category:Cataclysm Category:Terrorists Category:Evil Genius Category:Hegemony Category:Master Manipulator Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Reality Butchers Category:Shape Shifters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Xenophobes Category:Time Travelers Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Big Bads Category:Telekinetics Category:Telepaths Category:Serial Killers Category:Spree Killers Category:Speedsters Category:Omnicidal Maniacs Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Whip-Users Category:Ferrokinetic Chararacters Category:Multipliers Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Main Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Villains Category:The Alpha Team's Villains Category:The B Team’s villains Category:Enemies of Slade and his ensemble Category:The Miracle Elite's Villains Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:The Striker Force's Villains Category:Villains in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Murderers Category:Enemies of The S.E.V.C.O.S.E.T Squad Category:The Hunter Force's Villains Category:The Omega League's Villains Category:The Bodyguard Unit's Villains Category:Characters hated by The4everreival Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour 1st half Category:Characters in LOTM Next Gen Island Tour 2nd half Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Corey Burton Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Lance Henriksen Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Troy Baker Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Armin Shimerman Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains killed by Heroes Category:Deceased Members of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Team Free Will's Villains Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Enemies of Sector 32 Category:Characters debuting in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Characters that hail from the DC Universe Category:The Legion of Anti-Humans Category:Characters hated by Rengoku18 Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Dee Bradley Baker Category:Deus.Ex.Machina Industries Empire Category:Public Enemies Category:Isaac Westcott Allies Category:Characters voiced and/or played by John De Lancie Category:Characters voiced and/or played by John Noble Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tara Strong Category:Snoke's New Order Category:Allies of Great New Empire Category:Psychics Category:Mind Readers Category:Elementals Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters hated by Darthnecrozma666